Macbeth
Macbeth Macbeth, a name known for its honor, or better known as bushido. Macbeth is known for his extreme black and white personality, sometimes making it difficult to work with him. He believes in either being right, or wrong. Beginnings'' Macbeth started in 2010, right in the midst of the glorified military years. I would love to say he was a PKer that had over 20k PKs when he joined militaries and then lost his account, like a lot of people do, but no, he had measly stats. His first encounter with State was after about a month into when he started playing. Macbeth came across a rally that was taking place in Graal City. He was astounded by the beauty he was now seeing. Such organization and precision, something that he had not seen before. Macbeth enlisted as quickly as he could, put on the gear-shield, and joined the ranks of gun wielding militants, changing the course of his life.'' Macbeth joined the 2nd infantry, run by Kozak. I would love to say, like most people writing pages, that “he soared through the ranks! Made it to officer in no time.” That was not the case. Macbeth stayed at the rank of Corporal for over 2 weeks before the eventual collapse of State.'''' To Macbeth’s dismay, State did not come back for a quickly like he had hoped. With no knowledge to the reason why it was gone, Macbeth decided to go and create his own military. This military was known as Latveria. Latveria was Macbeth’s first guild he had ever made, along with the first ever graphics he had ever created. Wearing long, dark brown coats with crimson sashes, a small group of players moved out to try and create a name for themselves. Slowly, the numbers grew larger, bringing in many members. A large amount of the men recruited are now recognized as major militants. Monkey (Now known as Rohan), was originally recruited by Macbeth and was a Captain of an infantry. Peter Rhodes was a Colonel in central. Warrior Rhodes was a Lieutenant in an infantry. Latveria hit its peak with 4 full infantries. That was when Peter talked to Macbeth about his “plan." His idea was to attempt to unite the smaller militaries along with Latveria under one banner, with himself running the democratic government, and Macbeth running the military. Macbeth obliged to this plan, believing that it could prove beneficial to the guild. And thus was born Arcadia. (Macbeth admits he is extremely sad that he gave birth to such a monster as Arcadia, and is extremely apologetic to all other militants.) Arcadia was an extremely, how do I put this… Disaster. What was thought to be the most “brilliant” plan known to man, was actually just an organized chaos. Power hungry players with little to no stats or brain cells getting positions of power in government caused large amount of difficulty in military. To put it on basic terms, idiots in the government ruined that guild, so Macbeth left. Category:People